


The Next Storm

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky still has nightmares and Steve runs out of words to calm him down. Maybe they need another way of talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieRosenrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Stucky - First Kiss" by the wonderful Miya.

Their first kiss was not a big romantic gesture, glaring declaration. Hell it was not even planned, no one more surprised than them.

It happens at their shared apartment on the 29th floor of the Avengers tower, the one with the reinforced walls and doors, everything designed to be as unbreakable or replaceable as possible. Everything except its current inhabitants, two super-soldiers with enhanced physicality but still breakable bones and end-able lives.

Everyone and their mother had voiced opinions about Steve sharing his sleeping quarters with an ex-assassin whose last mission had been to kill Captain America. Steve had disregarded them all. It was not a brainwashed assassin that would sleep next to him every night but Bucky, his best friend for as long as he can remember. The boy he had been stupidly in love with before he even knew what this term really meant. Everything he had thought was lost, swallowed by unforgiving stones and all-consuming snow. Next to him sleeps a man that needs him now, needs the reassurance of Steve being right next to him as soon as he wakes up. So shared quarters it is. And most days (and nights) Steve’s convictions stay true.

Some nights however, Bucky’s subconscious was a dangerous place because when inhibitions and rational thoughts are deeply asleep other things can creep up unsupervised.Like programmed missions or night terrors, memories of unspeakable things making the body trying to defend itself.

Steve is not sure which of these options is true at the moment, the only thing he knows is that there is a strong sleek hand around his neck ( _metal_ , his mind supplies), restricting his air supplies dangerously. “Buck – y, Buck, - _stop_ ”  is all he can press out, not loud enough to be really heard. He doesn’t want to hurt his friend, especially if said friend is scared and confused but there is no other way. He uses all his superhuman strength to throw Bucky off him, just to be on him in an instant, effectively preventing him from getting up and attacking again. He straddles Bucky’s thighs and pins his hands above his head. That this position doesn’t make him fluster tells a lot about how fucking scared he is in that very moment. Not for himself but for Bucky, who is still trapped in whatever horrors he is seeing, trashing on the ground and whimpering pathetically. 

“Bucky! Come on, buddy. Wake up! It’s not real, nothing you see is real.” It seems like Steve’s words have no effect whatsoever on Bucky, who is still trying to break free from Steve’s grip. Tears are streaming down his face and he keeps saying “No no no no, that’s not true, it’s not true, no no no”

“Bucky, come one, please. Listen to me, it’s not real. I am real. You’re here, safe, with me. I need you to wake up so you can see it for yourself. ” And when that’s still not doing anything he says in his best commanding voice “Wake up, Sergeant!” 

Bucky’s eyes snap open instantly, but they’re still a bit unfocused. Confused. Afraid to be hopeful.

“Stevie?”

“Yeah, it’s me. You scared the shit out of me, Jerk.” He even smiles, thinking the episode is over and they both can go back to sleep. He has no such luck.

“NO! You’re not him, they told me he is dead. He left me, they took him away from me.” Steve had lightened his grip so it was easy for Bucky to slip his hands free from it, using them to claw at his face in agony. “I’m alone, I couldn’t save him, no no no –“

Steve couldn’t take it any longer, the clear pain marring Bucky’s handsome face breaking what’s left of his battered heart. He pulls the hands that had patched him up more times than he could count from eyes that had seen too much cruelness and never enough love. Steve goes back to pinning them on the floor above Bucky’s head before they can do more damage to either man in the room.

“I’m here, shhh, I swear, I’m here, I’m alive and safe, you saved me so many times, please let me repay the favor, _please_ ”

Bucky is shaking his head. He needs proof, Steve realizes. So he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He bends down and closes his too dry lips over Bucky’s and holds on, lets the pressure of mouths speak in a language his distressed friend hopefully understands.

At first there is no reaction, no movement from the man underneath him. But then too blue eyes clear and look at him in wonder. “Steve.” Breathed in his mouth, hope he breathes right back “Bucky”.

After that no more words are needed, their mouths and hands and bodies doing all the talking.


End file.
